Best Day of My Life
by Minty Panda
Summary: Tamaki believes at this point that Haruhi does not like Tamaki as he is, but he likes her. What happens next shocks everyone. Summary for 1st chap. Recommended to read up to the latest chapter of the manga for WHY they act like this. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: Revealed love!

Tamaki and Haruhi: Best Day of My Life

Tamaki and Haruhi have realized there feelings for each other, but they have to go through a lot for it to actually sink into there heads! From fake love confessions, to a second Tamaki, to a depression, to revealing the truth! A story of twists, turns, and unexpected events, the truth of it all will be at the end of the madness.

Rated T for language and teenage love. Fifteen chapters, including the prologue and the epilogue. Tamaki and Haruhi are the main characters, The Hitachiin brothers, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori are all involved, but not a lot.

Author's Comments: This is a story which was once a oneshot (the Prologue) and it branched out into fifteen chapters of events! The story switches point of view every chapter, be aware of that. If you're interested in Tamaki and Haruhi, this is the right fanfiction for you! If wanting it to see another character involved a lot, the twins and Kyouya are involved a smudge, and Hunny and Mori are only really involved in one chapter. Please Enjoy, I out a lot of hours into this fanfiction, being up at two in the morning on a cup of coffee and a soda.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Epilogue: Revealed Love!

"_I care so much about her…"_

"_Oh really? Like a daughter?"_

"…_Even more then that, Hunny. "_

"_Then why do you call her your daughter?"_

"…"

Here I am. Wondering the name that was given to me quite some time ago…. The "lonely prince" … Maybe that's what I am. The reason why I try to make Haruhi call me "Dad" at the beginning was just because of the way I thought he…I mean she would need my help. But that's not the case anymore. She has been considered the "Natural- type", but I still call her daughter, and I just realized. I love her even more then a dad. So then I wonder, why did I have to make her call me 'Dad' or 'Sempai'? Because…I am apparently not any of those features now . . . This is bad. What should I do from here? Keep trying to impress her with my flattery? Stop her from calling me sempai? This is so hard… I'm usually the king of hook-ups, right? But I can't even handle my own feelings, Damnit!

While I was in my own little world in my mind, I slammed my fist down on the table I was sitting at. Everyone turned they're heads over to me.

"Wha?" Hunny said, realizing this never happened often.

"What's wrong, Milord?" The twins said in unison.

"I-I just realized…." I said "… I love Haruhi…"

The room just went quiet.... I saw Hikaru's face, and it was one of bitterness. I flinched, and I looked away. I would take care of that later, because then, I heard the door being opened. I stood up, as Haruhi then came in. "Hey guys…" Haruhi said coming in, not noticing any of the usual things going on as usual. "Hi Haruhi!" Hunny said coming up to her and giving her a hug. Haruhi hugged back and smiled. I was somewhat angry, but that gave me a great idea! If I could act cute just like Hunny, it'd be a sure way to win Haruhi's heart! I then grabbed my teddy bear out of my own personal belongings, and got on my chair. I then snuggled it. Sweetly, but not the fanboy sort of cuddling.

"Ha-ru-hi!~~~" I said looking over at Haruhi, and she came over.

"Wanna hold my teddy bear?" I said flittering my eyelids, trying to look as cute as possible. She sighed.

"Senpai, for the last time I'm not your daughter!" she walked away, I slouched, and I cried, it didn't thought I was trying to act fatherly towards her. I looked over at Haruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru were p-playing at her, like always, and me, because I HATE IT when they do that to my poor Haruhi! But I think, wait, is she laughing?! Maybe if I tried to do the same things Hikaru and Kaoru act as to Haruhi, then maybe she'll love me! I wandered over to Haruhi, and smiled, and said

"Hey, guys. move it. She's MINE." I said before... I hugged her close, I got close to her face and said "Hey, Haruhi! You wanna come with me on a cruise ship next weekend? It'll be grand!" I winked. She just looked at me and said

"No thanks." and pushed me away. I sighed again. I failed again. I looked to where she was going next, and it was to Mori. Haruhi talked to him for awhile, Mori listening to every word she said. At the end of it, she smiled. I thought 'If I were to act like Mori, and just listen to her, maybe then she'll like me!' So, I waited for her to talk to me, and waited, and waited. Before long though, I saw the customers were going to come in. But I still waited. I didn't look at Haruhi though, I just looked out the window on the other side of the room (which actually was very hard to see.) Haruhi noticed my behavior and asked

"Is everything alright? You haven't been acting well all day." I just looked a her and all I said was a small "Mm." Haruhi looked at me strange. "Senpai, tell me what is wrong, you've been acting strange." I said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

All I did was look at her.

"Can you tell me?"

I could not answer, because if I did, I wouldn't be like Mori anymore.

"Are you going to keep this up?"

I wanted to nod, but I couldn't.

"Why won't you talk to me?!"

I said nothing.

"Won't you just tell me? Will you even talk to me?" she said. I didn't say anything. She then walked off to Kyouya, and asked him what was wrong, as he sat on a nearby couch. I called him "Mommy". Mommy looked at me, with his devil grin while he was hearing the story from Haruhi. Mommy then told her something, but I decided to go to that window across the room, so that I wouldn't interrupt there conversation.

Afterwards, Haruhi came up to me and looked at me.

"Tamaki?" She asked. I thought 'Wait, did she just say my real name?' I was shocked. She said after that

"Tamaki, I have to tell you something, please come with me." But then, we both noticed that, there were customers awaiting all of us beyond our doors, and Haruhi had to leave to get to where she would sit. I ended up being right in front of the place where I was supposed to be, which was good. I sat down, and the place got flooded with girls so fast, and for a while, I did my hosting job while Haruhi did hers.

After we were finally done for the day, Haruhi looked at me and came over to me. She looked around and everyone was starting to go home. She looked at me and asked "Mind if I talk to you?" I shook my head, and she sat down.

"Tamaki, I've been noticing that you've been acting really weird lately, Kyouya-senpai told me why." She said. I froze. Did he tell her I liked her?

Haruhi continued "Tamaki, you don't have to act like this to get my attention or to get me to like you cause..." She looked around, and saw everyone left already. "Because I love you." She looked down to the ground, her face was a pink as a peach. She looked so cute...

"So, what you're saying is...." I said to fill the silence that would have come "Is that you like me?"

Haruhi nodded. I looked at her, and I smiled. I stood up. Even though I wasn't able to see her face, I think she had a confused face on. As my body turned to meet Haruhi, my hand was being ready to be deployed. I went on one knee, and I held my hand out to her.

"You wouldn't happen to mind me asking you out for some....ottoro?" I smiled. And I saw in her face, a look of bewilderment. but, she soon wiped it off and gave me a smile. OH! She looked soooo cuuuuuute! She put her hand in mine and cast her smile upon my face. Oh how happy I was! I stood up and made sure that my hyperness didn't get the best of me right now, and me and her walked out for some ottoro. I was so grateful to be alive that day. We had the most romantic time eating. After all he food, she told me she had to go home or her dad would make the biggest fuss ever, I had to respect that. After all, he is Haruhi's father and that's what fathers should do.

So, before she left to go into the apartment complex, I swiped a kiss from her, and blushed, noticing I actually did it. My chest had so many butterflies fluttering around in there. She blushed too, most likely of embarrassment or something. But she smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek before she ran off. I watched her go so that I made sure I was there if she got hurt. She looked back at me, and waved, with a smile on her face, before opening the door to her home, and entering. And that was what I thought was the first best day of my life.


	2. The Second: Overview

The Second: Overview

" _Mm, this otoro is delicious!"_

"_Yeah, my chefs are the best ones around! You can come here at any time, even the middle of the night, and I will make sure you get otoro"_

"_Tamaki…"_

"_Haruhi, you need some more otoro? Chefs, please get me some more! Our guest needs food- fast!"_

"I was still used to his ways, always used to how he exaggerated everything, and I could see him in my mind playing with toys as a teenager, but he'd somehow get most of us to start playing with him too. That's one thing that, when you look at it from a rich kid's point of view, it would be a very light-hearted event, always. Tamaki made it that way. I can always tell it as such, but I also felt is was a waste of my time at the beginning, I could be doing much more useful things.

But the more I opened up to it…

…the more I was attached.

As every day I came in to do my work, I was usually greeted by Tamaki or Hunny, then I came in and I was usually talked to by Hikaru and Kaoru. They usually dragged me ( or somehow got me to walk with them) away from the door, and we always passed Kyouya, writing in his black notebook of his. Once I heard Tamaki talking to him about this person, who found a black notebook, and when the names were written down in the book, they suddenly dropped dead. I was shocked by this, but then again, it didn't. The man seemed cold enough on the outside to do such a thing. But it was just a show he was watching late at night, and it never happened.

Another time was one that was of earlier times. When I really wasn't attached to the Host Club as much. Kassanoda came into our club asking for Mori for help on how he could become more popular, and get people to stop fearing him. And they tried there hardest to get him be more acceptable to others. They even tried putting cat ears on him, and another was a maid uniform. I rolled my eyes back then, but I do admit that it was a very light-hearted feeling—always in that club.

Tamaki is a very light-hearted person, and sometimes it would rub off on others, sometimes on me. But I never showed it—Tamaki would be trying to take me to the doctor, saying that I was sick, or he'd get a little too over-board then he usually would and sing. If I ever showed it and he'd sing, I'd try and send him to a movie studio and have him in a musical, it would give me a break. But of course it never happened.

Now I want to make sure the legacy lives on and he never leaves. The Host Club and Tamaki has secretly become a part of me in ways, I believe I will find out in time. But now I have to go to bed. Night.

Sincerely,

Haruhi."


	3. The Third: 'Round and 'Round Part I

The Third: 'Round and 'Round Part One

Time definitely zipped by me like Anittonette does when I throw her ball. Hunny and Mori just graduated, and I now feel that between Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi…. We needed to spend as much time together as possible, so that we would be finding ways to enjoy ourselves before me and Kyouya graduated, and the searching for our new hosts begun. I would miss them, but I always tried my best to try to find ways to get to Hunny and Mori after summer, so it could be just like old times. But we always went somewhere different. After Hunny and Mori graduated, we got everyone's bags packed up, and we headed for no real destination, we traveled the world. I really wanted to bring them along, so I asked them, and they would try. Next day I got to hear them confirm them coming. I was very excited, as the next day we left to go to every single continent… or at least, most of them. And we were to have ourselves the most wonderful time ever.

That reminds me—Haruhi and I … After our "date" nothing really happened about us dating, but I also thought that this was a good chance to get close to Haruhi. There was a big struggle for her to go because of her father, Haruhi said. But she also said she was able to go, and she had "nothing else to do anyway". I was SO excited! We would be coming close together again… or at least I hoped. But I was sure my plan for this would work out perfectly!

I was very happy when we got on the plane to take us around the world, Kyouya's family owned it. We put our suitcases away and we went off on our journey. I was bouncing for what felt like most of the plane ride! How can you not be excited when you're about to travel the world with Haruhi? Especially when we got to go visit France, and we got to go see Mother! Mother would definitely accept Haruhi and I'm sure Haruhi will like Mother. But we're going there later. We were going to Australia first, and my first thought was 'Hopefully the kangaroos won't get me. Or Haruhi. NO! I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO GET HARUHIIIIIII.'

So we were on our way there on the jet, and it was really late at night. Only Haruhi and I were up though. I felt too excited to go to sleep (I had never been there before for some strange reason!). She told me she was still used to studying really late (she said it was because of us! No, Haruhi. We can get Kyouya to do that for you!). We decided to sit together now, because we weren't really sitting next to anyone in the first place (Kyou-chan didn't allow me to sit next to him, and I was also afraid of the Low Blood-Pressure Monster. He was very scary when he was the monster.) After about an hour of her reading and me just looking up at the roof of the airplane, Haruhi fell asleep on my shoulder, I gasped, and I blushed. Then I looked around—nobody woke up. I was grateful. But I looked at her, and smiled. I wanted to stroke her hair, as it actually shined in the artificial light above our heads. But if I did, I would have woken her up. But I really enjoyed the moment.

Haruhi looked like an angel. The light in her hair made a halo look, and her face took the angelic look. She looked ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! …but she also looked beautiful there. I always thought angels were supposed to be so beautiful that, when you looked at them, they would melt your face right off. Haruhi was very beautiful, and it felt my face was melting off already. Then I panicked. What if my face was ACTUALLY melting off because of Haruhi's beauty? I looked around, as quietly, and with less motion as possible. I didn't want to wake up the angel. I searched, and searched. And finally I found it. I looked into it, and saw my face wasn't falling off. Thank Goodness. That meant I was safe. So then, afterwards I drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. The Fourth: 'Round and 'Round part II

The Fourth: 'Round and 'Round Part Two

"_Haruhi! I got it, I got it!"_

"_That's a really bad idea, Tamaki, get off it!"_

"_Aren't you impressed with me, Haruhi?"_

"Dear Diary,

After we got on the plane and our first night in, we soon got to our first stop, Australia. The service treated to us was very good, and I got to slightly enjoy being here (I was always stopping Hikaru and Kaoru from annoying Tamaki more then needed). But then we went into the outback the next day and, it was … entertaining. Tamaki tried to ride a kangaroo. It worked at first, but then he got booted off. Hikaru and Kaoru potted a koala, and Hunny wanted to pet it, but Mori wouldn't allow it, as it is a wild animal. They were actually taught not to mess with wild animals? Then, out of all things, they started watching an ostrich. Which it seems the Host Club never seems to not surprise me, yet again.

But out of all that I experience from Host Club, I always remember Tamaki is in charge. But, I've really been thinking about him a lot lately. My mind somehow likes to point out his features, which I never really noticed before. His eyes – his violet eyes always reflected his surroundings and the lighting of where we are. His hair… his everything… I think of him as a doll, made from the finest ingredients you can get. Tamaki's hair is made out of gold, his skin is made out of milk, and his eyes made from purple marbles. I can see why his customers like his appearance, as he does look pretty. But, I see his more silly side too. Which is cute. And now that I got the summer to hang with them… … WAIT. They got me to go on my own freewill this time. They ALWAYS FORCE me to do whatever they're doing. But this time, it's not the case…. I could have been reading at home, I could have been studying up on becoming a lawyer right now, and I could make myself whatever I wanted…

…I still have some books to study on law that I got from the local library before I left. But I did realize I had a month until they were overdue. But, the library only charges twenty-five cents per day, and the maximum amount you can pay is twenty dollars. I'm grateful. Twenty dollars isn't really hard to get if I work for a little while, but I couldn't do that. I told dad about it though, and he understood and h'll give me the money to pay the library when I get back.

For some reason, that reminds me of how I was reading one night on the plane with Tamaki, and we decided to sit together for the rest of the flight. I was reading one of the books I got from the library, while Tamaki was staring at something, and hen I fell asleep on something… but, thinking about it, it was Tamaki, He had a lilac scent, which helped me get to sleep easier. His hair sometimes touched my forehead, and it felt nice. H must use a really expensive shampoo that makes his hair nice.

Oh, anyways, I think I see Tamaki peeking into my journal while I'm reading it, so I better go. I think we're about to have dinner.

Sincerely,

Haruhi "


	5. The Fifth: 'Round and 'Round part III

The Fifth: 'Round and 'Round Part Three

"_Haruhiiii! Time to go to sleep!"_

"…_ Okay."_

"_Let's sit next to each other again!"_

"…_ Sure."_

I woke up waaaaay early the next morning to find Haruhi sleeping, and a journal in her hands. Of course NO ONE was awake at the time, and everyone must have been in a deep sleep, they'd been sleeping for a long time, you know. I looked at Haruhi's journal and I gulped. I wondered what was in my dear Haruhi's mind, but wasn't that only supposed to be kept to herself? But, I thought, 'it's really a way to get me one step ahead of our _passionate love for each other _by reading this. If I knew her mind, then I could get her the right present, I could show her what she wanted, even…. Even find out how much she loves me still or not. It always seems like she doesn't.' so I decided to gently take it from her and open it up and look in it's contents.

I was shocked to find stuff about me.

"Tamaki is a very light-hearted person, and sometimes it would rub off on others, sometimes on me. But I never showed it"?

"Makes me laugh on the inside, or I can't show it or else Tamaki will sing"?

"At the beginning [of when she joined Host Club] I thought it was a waste of my time?"

Oh, dear Haruhi, I thought, 'Why must you be so cruel! Wait, what's this?'

"The Host Club and Tamaki has secretly become a part of me in ways, I believe I will find out in time."?

Sparkles went off in my eyes. I was thrilled I became part of her life. I was so excited! I put the book back where it was, and I started dancing (this was the airplane, we were going to be in Italy soon.), and I was really happy. No one actually awoke, which helped, so I then went to sleep again as well, with many reams of me and Haruhi having the _serious relationship_ we _had so deeply in our hearts _at that moment.

When I woke up, we were on the ground, and an angry Haruhi was shaking me. "Tamaki, Tamaki! Wake up! We have to go!" I groaned a little after being rudely awakened…. Then I gasped to realize it was Haruhi. I grabbed her and put her to my chest, saying "Oh my dear, sweet, Haruhi! You are so beautiful in all your ways as a being, I am glad to have woken up to such a beautiful site, Haruhi! You're really nice, too!" After tat last sentence, I saw Haruhi's eyes wide open, and she stayed still. I wondered if my words penetrated through her like a sword, but I _THOUGHT_ it would have been the right line. Then she came back and gripped my chest. What was she doing? "I'm sorry, Tamaki, for always being so rude to you." Wait, WHAT? I don't get what she was saying

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"I don't get it."

She slammed her head against her forehead "It's as I just said"

"Wait, Haruhi. Did a bug decide to get on your forehead? Did a mosquito decide to suck the blood from your brain? Pilot, pilot! Get me some bug spray!" Haruhi sighed, and pulled out her own.

"It'd be best to get out of the plane before I do this." I nodded, and did whatever Harui said as I waled out of the airplane. A few minutes later, she got out, in a very pretty multi-layered blue dress. But she happened to be wearing short jeans with it, but she wore sandals that matched the color of her dress. She looked BEAUTIFUL! Oh, did I forget to mention the blue butterfly pin in her hair?

I hugged her tightly , saying "HARUHI! You look so pretty! When did you get that"?

I felt the fabric. "I love the fabric of this dress!" I hugged her again.

"T-Tamaki! I can't breathe!" She said. And I suddenly let go. How could I do that to _my_ Haruhi? I have to repay her for what I did!

"Haruhi, I'll repay you back! I-I'll get you the biggest pizza I can get here! It won't be that h-hard, Haruhi, we're in Italy!" I started sweating a little bit--the sun was starting to beat down on me, and the journal never said anything about what she liked. All I knew is that she really like ottoro. She looked at me.

"Uhm, sure?" Haruhi said with confusment n her voice.

"Oh Haruhi. You don't have to have whatever I say I want you to have. I want you to be happy, Haruhi, I always do. Now tell me, what do you think they sell in Italy that you really want _right now_"? I asked She whispered something I couldn't hear "Haruhi?"

"Oh!" She said. "Uhm, I don't really have any ideas for what I might want here…" and I started jumping around

"Ho about we go shopping! We can find you even more lovely dresses and I can find tuxedos to match!" I suggested, thinking about us going to a ball.

TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATHER, starting in three…two…one

"Oh, Haruhi! You look beautiful in that dress!" Tamaki said gleefully.

"But Tamaki, you picked out the BEAUTIFUL dress for me, with your great taste in clothes… yours looks very, VERY nice, and stunning." Haruhi said

"Ah, thank you, sweet, sweet, Haruhi!" Tamaki said sweeping her off her fee and started to dance with her.

TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATER END

"Uhm, that's okay, Tamaki, I guess." She said to me, but I saw disappointment in her face.

"Haruhi, please tell me what you want! I'll get it for you! I promise! I—"

"I want you to deliver the books that I have (besides my journal) to the local library in Japan near where I live in ten days." She said. I just looked at her, and smiled.

"If that is what you're so worried about, princess-"

I heard a cough.

"Tamaki senpai, Haruhi, we don't have all day! Comeon and let's get started!" Hikaru said bluntly. Kyouya made a rule that we stick together and if one of us goes off from the group, the person has to take another with them (usually it's Haruhi they take…sob…) And so, we had our exciting day in Italy, it was very fun. Then we got on the plane and left. Next stop we would be going to is Germany in a few hours, but then… I really wanted just to be by Haruhi's side.


	6. The Sixth: 'Round and 'Round part IV

The Sixth: 'Round and 'Round Part Four

"Dear Diary,

I'm starting to feel something has went on that has to do with me, but I don't know what it is. I feel very odd. I don't know this feeling, but it seems, maybe Tamaki is in on it. I still don't know how, but in these past days, he's been acting like nothing could stop him, at least, mostly nothing. A good example and good evidence—The twins were making fun of me and Tamaki, and they both took me in there arms, and Tamaki ignored a word they said and took me from the twin's arms, and started comforting me. This really wasn't necessary, as they never affect me. I get a bit annoyed, and Tamaki seems sad, but a few minutes later, he goes back to his happy-go-lucky self.

More proof is that Tamaki is spending as much time as he can with me then I would usually allow. He's been taking me shopping, taking me to all the exhibits he's seen that "he'd seen before when he went there for a small visit". You wouldn't know it if you'd known the everyday between us, but lately, it's really feels like "buying stuff for my girlfriend and spending quality time" sort of tag to it.

I really did enjoy my time at the places we've already been to, though. A few days ago, we went to Italy, and that's where the whole thing started from… he stayed with me all day, bought my food, took me to special sites, and even kept the twins away. He told me when we got back on the plane that he really enjoyed the "quality time" together, and wanted that to happen more often. I didn't mind, because frankly, what harm can it do to me at this point?

The next stop was Germany, and we went everywhere we could, restaurants, galleries, tour spots. Kyouya told me about school was. The teachers never were allowed in science to have it based on a specific religion, thus they skipped the beginning of life. And also, another fact was if the teacher was absent, they just got to do basically, nothing. Hey did what they would have done usually—wonder around the school, read, talk to friends, ad it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for a kid to do when the teacher is absent. IT seemed completely different from the was school was back in Japan. But it didn't really matter for me, we were only going to be here a day, or at least I thought of it as a maybe. I was grateful when we did get on the plane to leave.

That was today. Then, something shocked me last night—when we were all about to go to sleep, I realized Tamaki and I were the only ones who sleeps in the seats, everyone else sleeps in beds in the room over from where we slept. I really think it was overrated and Tamaki decided to stay with me. And writing all this, I think I finally figured why he keeps doing these things for me. Is he still in love with me? I would have thought it would have faded away after the long time after that date to where we didn't have another. But afterwards, it was confirmed. Right before I was going to sleep, he held my hand as I drifted off to sleep. This trip is bringing us together. I wonder who really arranged all this?

We are going to be in England any minute now, after that I heard we were going to France, but I don't think Tamaki will know of it until the few hours before we are in France. But I'm excited to be going to England, because I can see how well my English is doing (the ultimate goal would be being able to speak to someone in America, but this is also one of my ultimate goals too, my first.) I think that after the trip to France, they decide to head to Africa (I think they really want to see Egypt), then Spain, we would then go over to the other coast, and go to Canada, then America, then Brazil. And I made sure to check in with Kyouya on how we are being lodged, and told me after this flight, we're going to be in hotels as much as possible, as I think it's been realized we have all summer, and the `

The one thing I realized the moment I got the memo of where we were going, is that they were wasting a lot of gas. Because from where we were (Germany) the country we're about to visit after England (France) was so close by they wouldn't need to waste the gas. I asked Kyouya this and told me that it didn't matter, but the country order we were going was randomly picked. And they really didn't care about anyone but themselves, it made me think. The rich bastards. Now I got to go. Tamaki is fidgeting and telling me "We really need to go to sleep soon."

Sincerely,

Haruhi"


	7. The Seventh: Awaken, Old Feelings part I

The Seventh: Awaken, Old Feelings! Part One

_"EEEEEW! These streets are diiiiiiiiirty!"_

"_Tamaki, just deal with it."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO! This is too much!"_

_"TAMAKI! JUST DEAL WITH IT! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!"_

The day we were in the city parts of England, was disgusting. The streets were dirty along with the people, the food was bland, and my poor Haruhi was in it too. That was really a bad day for all of us, I believe. I wanted to help these poor people….

It all started when we came down on an airplane to England. Haruhi started talking to anyone she can for directions, and she could understand them. I… I was confused. This was a really weird language they were speaking, and I wondered how Haruhi learned. We went through a fish and chip restaurant and realized that was good, but I tried something else, and it really wasn't good.

But, as far as I saw, these people were kind, very kind. They always spoke with grace, and they all seem to love us. I felt like those poor people deserved better then, and I tried to convince Haruhi to make it a better place here, but Haruhi said to ignore it. It was just some fantasy that couldn't come true, is what she told me, and that really hurt me inside. Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing, and Haruhi sighed. I stood up, and I felt… something towards the both of the twins,anger, because they were laughing at my… face… and I decided to go on like I just was and walk.

I felt sometimes there were parts of my life in which I feel scattered. Like a puzzle, waiting to be filled. I wondered what was missing, I never did find out until I looked over at Haruhi that night. So, I wanted to show her I cared. I put her in my arms, and she blushed, and then tried to wriggle out.

"Let me go!" she said.

"Ah, but please let me say something then." I said. Haruhi stayed silent.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, and I realized that, I may have been a little too much, when trying to deal with you. But now that I realized it, I've been taking this the wrong way." I said softly. "Of course she doesn't want a 'bumbling idiot, who can't even keep track of his emotions'". There is a reason why I said this, and this was while I was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru during the day. Haruhi said nothing, but was ale to get out of my grasp anyways. I thought about the time when the twins and I were talking.

" _Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi just doesn't like silly men like you." Hikaru said bluntly._

"_But I'm not silly!" I said loudly._

"_Ah, but we have much proof you are. Think about it." Kaoru said._

_I thought, and I thought and I thought. Remembering all the things I did that would seem very annoying to others, or they got annoyed at me for no reason whatsoever. After I crawled out of that, Hikaru looked over at his twin and said_

"_Kaoru, let's just go, he can't understand he's a idiot who can't even control, even less of keeping track of his feelings." They said as they walked away. That comment really hit me inside. I kept track of my feeling, of how they put it. But I thought about it. In Haruhi's journal, it didn't say that she liked me, just that she was part of my life._

For some reason now, I thought of that word... that extremely long word that was used in the movie we saw on our way here. And that got me thinking 'If I used that word for Haruhi, maybe it can explain my feelings?' it was a good idea, and Haruhi watched the movie with me, so she'd know what it'd mean. I looked over at Haruhi and saw Hikaru was next to her, talking to her. In a way, this made me feel jealous, which Hikaru tries to do all the time, unfortunately. Why can't Hikaru just stop with all of this and let me have Haruhi? It was obvious I was the best for her.

I reached for Haruhi. Nothing happened. I yelled out her name.

"Haruhi!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Haruhi turned and looked at me. I went right up to her.

"Supercalifagilisticexpialidocious." I said. She looked at me strangely, then something went off in her head, and she laughed.

"Same to you." She laughed. Hikaru growled. I went to hug Haruhi.

"I'm so glad you thought it was funny. You look really cute when you smile, and you sound so cute when you laugh!" I smiled, and laughed a little bit too. I looked at her face and saw it go into a rose pink color. I think I squeezed her too much! I looked over at her and tried to make her look at me.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?? I didn't squish you too much, did I? Haruhi, we'll get you help right away!" I reached for Kyouya with my hand, but Haruhi grabbed that hand.

"Tamaki, I'm fine." she then said letting go of my hand. I blushed the same color her face was. She held my hand?? Oh my goodness, I think I was in heaven just then! But while we were doing that, Kyouya was trying to tell me that he made hotel arrangements but we were going to have to walk. I said okay and we walked in the general direction of the hotel.

Once we got there, I hit the bed I was at and laid there. It had been a long time since I was in a decent bed. I laid thee, sighed, then realized it was sunset. I went to Haruhi's room, seeing as maybe we could see the unset together.I didn't hear Haruhi answer, so I opened the door and found a sleeping Haruhi. I smiled, and closed the door to go to sleep in my own room.


	8. The Eighth: Awaken, Old Feelings Part II

The Eighth: Awaken, Old Feelings! Part Two

"Dear Diary,

These days have been feeling longer and longer by the minute, a lot has happened while we were in England. Dad just called me yesterday and we talked, but by that time, Dad talked about how my mom and dad got together, since he just found my mom's diary that was written on at about that time. I always tried to be like my mother, but, Dad back then did what Tamaki senpai would do. This was a shock to me, which by the time I put down the phone, I thought about it, and made the connection. For some reason it's all starting to make sense to me. Especially what happened in England.

First we were in the city part of England, and Tamaki, put his arm around me and tried to tell me something, but he was invading my personal space! So I tried to get out of it, and I eventually did. Next thing he does and he tells me this magical word from the English movie we watched on our way here (but it was translated into Japanese for everyone, but I would have preferred to watch it in English just so I can better my English hearing.) So he told me that word, and I didn't get it until I was asleep that part in the song "I once said it to me girl, and now me girl's me wife." And I actually woke up from that in the middle of the night panting, thinking about if we…were… nevermind.

I had nothing to do, so I got some water from the tiny freezer they have in there and got some bottled water. I then sat on my bed and drank it and I had a chance to think. But I wasn't thinking clearly, apparently because I had Tamaki's room key, and I was told this was his card and someone opened up the door for him then gave the key to me. I can't remember right now. So I decided to give him his card and put it on the nightstand next to his bed so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting in and out of his room. So, I left my own room and took my key with me, and made sure I wouldn't mistake it for Tamaki's key. I grab Tamaki's key and use it on his door, and the door opened.

To my surprise I saw no other then the king himself, Tamaki, doing the same thing I was doing minutes ago. He must have heard the key being used, and he prepared for a stranger to come in.

"Haruhi…" I didn't see him, the only light in that room was through the window in the room. I turned on the lights and got a good look at him, in which case I really didn't want to after. He had no shirt on, and he was wearing purple boxers, which this made my cheeks heat up. I rushed over to the table, and held my nose, because I was afraid my nose was going to bleed, which was on odd feeling in this situation and I wouldn't know why my nose would want to do that. I showed him the key before I set it down on the table and I walked out of the room as soon as possible, but before I left, I heard…

"Haruhi!" I stopped in my tracks, and I turned. Tamaki was reaching for me, and it was very cute how he did it, as well. Almost reminded me of how my mom had a weakness for cute things, and right now, I did, too. I refuse Tamaki's offer, seeing as he was in the attire he was in at the moment.

"Please change." I said to him. I felt my cheeks and they felt really hot. I panicked inside of myself. What if Tamaki is seeing blush on my face? Would that give him some sort of clue as to these feelings I'm trying to hide?

This feeling for Tamaki, I still feel is useless. It's irrational, it's very undetermined where it will end up, and overall, it wouldn't win in a court case. So I've been trying to get rid of it. But for some reason, this feeling won't go away, no matter how many times I try to flick it off, no matter how many times I try to get past it, it's always blocking me. It's very annoying, but right now, I realize this feeling might never go away.

Tamaki got into a shirt and some sweatpants that were in the closet. He reached for me again, and I decided to go anyways. He at least obeyed my wish and it looks like he really wanted me to go over there. But it couldn't be too long, we both needed sleep. When I got over to where he was, Tamaki held me to his chest.

"Please tell me, tell me something about you, just give me something about you, anything. I want to know more about you, but I can't do it properly." I felt more heat going to my cheeks, and I answered him.

"Sometimes I watch English news on my television screen if it's on." I smiled. It was actually something I did. Most of the time though, it was all about debate. He looked at me, looking like he was taking a second glance at me.

"I see…" he said, and he let go of me.

"We have to get to bed, Haruhi." Tamaki said, and I nodded, wanting all of this to be over. I quickly got out of there, then before I closed the door, I heard something from Tamaki.

"Sleep well, princess." I heard. I ran off to my room and looked at my face. There was blush all over it. I drank some cold water, and got to bed as soon as possible. About an hour later it was daylight, and I felt hair touch my forehead before I opened my eyes to see the purple marbles I know of as Tamaki's eyes. I think he got close, then backed up his face a lot as I opened my eyes, but his face was still close to mine.

"Good morning, princess." I saw his mouth move into saying this. I blushed, and then I shoved Tamaki out. It sill felt close to me, even if he was ten feet away from me. He started crying, and I felt something else which I really didn't want to feel. For once I was feeling guilty. Because his eyes looked like he had the most innocent intent. But I had to shrug it off.

"Thank you for waking me up. I must get changed now." I said in a monotone voice. Tamaki scrambled out of the room and closed the door behind him as I got changed into something my dad had packed for me. As soon as I left the room in these clothes, Tamaki hugged me and told me I looked adorable. Nothing new.

So we went through the back roads of England and it was beautiful. The hills, the trees, and the sky looked so pure and everything looked so well-kept. Once the twins flung Tamaki out of the car (it was one of those golf cart we were riding) and Tamaki tried to make an angel out on the grass, and invited me to join. I refused his offer politely, then he got up, and gently put me on the ground and tried to teach me how to make an angel. This was so that 'I would have it later for future reference' and so it was. We went through the roads and found castles there, and it amazed me how they did all this with none of the technology we have today.

So by the time the day was done, we got back on the plane, and the only thing is that when we leave France, then we go back to Japan to seal up things that are going on while we're away. I'm personally trying to tell them not to waste money, but Kyouya told me he had no choice. Tamaki said he needed to go back there and run a few errands, and Hunny and Mori needed to check up on the dojo as well. Which I had heard from Mori that he is going to law school by the time summer ends. I wonder what Hunny's plans are then…

So now we're on the plane trip to France, and we are all making sure Tamaki doesn't know until after we get off the plane, so that he can be excited once we leave the plane, and that way he isn't bouncing around too much on the plane. Wish me the best of luck—we're going to be in France for a week. And I'm going to be dealing with Tamaki being in the room next to me for all of the days.

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka."


	9. The Ninth: Awaken, Old Feelings Part III

The Ninth: Awaken, Old Feelings! Part Three

'This plane ride is really long…' I thought on our way to the next destination. 'No one told me where we were going… WAIT, is that THE Eiffel tower?!?!' I tried to get my eyes as close as I could to the figure without leaving the plane. This was wonderful! We were going to France! I was so excited, I bounced around in my seat. The only thing is, I heard a room full of sighs.

"Milord found out already and we're landing. This is dangerous. He's gonna move us around so much that we're going to get in an accident." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Well, we're in France and we're staying for a week, so why wouldn't he be excited?" Hunny said, before everyone else shushed him. But this news made me soooo happy! I went over to Hunny sempai and hugged him.

"Yaaaaaaaay!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said. Hunny smiled at me, and then I forgot about Haruhi. I went over to her and hugged her.

"You're going to love mother! She's very pretty and she lives in this cute little cottage! And she has such a beautiful dog!" I said in delight. Haruhi just said nothing, I noticed. I looked at her, and I was about to ask what was wrong, then she pushed me down to sitting on the seat next to her. This was a shock, but then as I stopped moving for a little bit, everyone sighed. This made me sad, it even makes me sad thinking about how everyone did that. How could you all do that???? So then, I started moping, and I felt a hand on my back. I looked up, and I was Haruhi's. I blushed. Ever since then—that night. That was a strange night to me, and it felt like a dream. She walked on me…. in definatly the wrong clothing! A lady doesn't need to see that! And that hug… I've never gotten a hug from Haruhi.. even though she didn't hug me back, that was alright.

So, we landed in France, and I was sooooo excited! My mind was wandering in different directions! I got to show Haruhi where the best places were, where a lot of my memories took place, and the house I used to live in. I was so excited! Kyouya allowed us all to go to Mother's house. I thought 'Mother is going to be so pleased and everyone is going to have such a good time!' So we set on our way there, but we stopped at a lot of places , took pictures, and ate t some places I told Kyouya about n advanced. Even though the food was good, I really wanted to go see Mother! I made sure this was known, and Kyouya convinced me she'll still be there, and she already knows we're on our way. That felt great! But then I remembered grandmother… she didn't want me to see mother. I told Kyouya about this too, and he already set it up, and my father was taking care of it back home. I was so happy!

So then, we finally made it to mother's… I was jumping like a jellybean! I knocked on the door, everyone right behind me, as the door opened.

"Tamaki…! You're back!" I heard Mother say. I hugged her as soon as the doors opened.

"I'm so glad to see you… mommy!" I hugged her so much, and she hugged me back. I looked at her, and then she realized everyone behind me, and smiled.

"I see you brought some new friends along with you." Mother said. This made me realize how quiet mother always was. Hunny came from behind me and smiled. Oh, did I forget to mention that while I was wih mother, she learned Japanese thanks to dad sending us books and audio on how to speak Japanese?

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Hunny said. The twins busted in.

"You can call him Hunny. I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said.

"I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you." Kaoru bowed. Well, at least one of those twins show respect. Mother was hugging Hunny, then talked to the twins.

"I'm Tamaki's mother, nice to meet you too." She bowed too. Kyouya went in front of everyone and shook Mother's hand, she shook his hand, too.

"I'm Kyouya, I was talking with you on the phone." Mother nodded. "I hope you enjoy your son home." Kyouya lifted up his glasses. Then I realized Haruhi was in the back, and wasn't participating in all that excitement! So I brought her over to Mother.

"Mommy, this is Haruhi Fujioka! She's really nice and she is a really wonderful-" I stopped myself. I realized that I couldn't present Haruhi as 'daughter' anymore.

"…she is a really wonderful friend!" I said. That worked, as mom smiled.

"I'm glad to meet you, Haruhi. I know all about the misadventures that have happened, and I am really pleased to meet all of you in person. " Mother bowed. Everyone else bowed afterwards, but I had to ask.

" How do you know?" I asked Mother, and she stayed quiet. She soon let us in, and we all sat down. I noticed the piano in the middle of the room we entered.

"Mommy! You have this piano?" I looked at it, and I remembered it like old times. My mother smiled.

"Can I play it please?" I was bouncing around by now.

"As long as I can play with you." She said. I nodded, and we both sat down and played a piece from Mozart. I looked at my mother, and I showed her a piece of music from the movie we watched on our way to England, with that word in it. I showed it to my mother.

" Can we play this, please?" I looked at my mother. She smiled.

"Of course! Let's play it at our best! How about we try singing… if it's okay with your friends." She turned her head to Haruhi and the Host Club, and they all nodded. Mother turned around again and I turned it to the first page.

"Can we try it with a English accent…?" I asked her. But then Haruhi stood up.

"I can teach you both how to sign the song in English, the same language the original song is in." she said, and she smiled. She was, and is always so cute when she smiled!

"Of course, Haruhi! I would love to learn! Would you mommy?" I asked Mother.

"Of COURSE I would! I've always wanted to learn a little bit of English!" Mother had the same amount of enthusiasm as I did! So, Haruhi taught us to speak all of it in English, and tried to get us to use English accents, and we both succeeded, which surprised both of us. Oh, how Haruhi can do wonders! She is the one that makes many miracles happen, right before my eyes! She is amazing! Spectacular! I couldn't live without her! So after that lesson, we tried it.

"Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad…." The English language felt quite different on my tounge. It felt—unique, and it had it's own way of doing things…

"The biggest word I ever heard and this is how it goes…" My mother had the most beautiful voice. It could reach very high places and it could sometimes reach the low ones, too. Her voice was very special to me, one of the very best. I heard in the background Hunny singing the lyrics in English, and Mori humming. It was very wonderful they were getting involved.

There was one part when I heard Haruhi, saying it… Haruhi said it while Mother sang it.

"But better use it carefully or it could change your life." Which made me blush. She DID get what I meant those days ago. But then I heard Hikaru…

'For exampleOne night I said it to me girl, And now me girl's my wife!" Kaoru hit him on the head lightly. "Oh, and a lovely thing she is too!" the two started chuckling a little bit, while Mother, Hunny and I sang more.

By the end of the song, we were all laughing, and we all had smiles on our faces. It was so wonderful to see the host club have moments like this. Mother asked me something while we were all still laughing.

"You have a bunch of wonderful friends, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. These were all wonderful people, and this is what I thought was only the beginning of or laughs.

Mother and I then told everyone of stories of when we were 'The King and Queen of France', it was wonderful memories I was reminded of all those times and it was a wonderful time. We weren't even near done when the sun had almost set. So, my mother asked me

"Well, I don't have room for all of you, I only have room for Tamaki and someone else. Tamaki, your choice who you want to stay with us for the night." Mother smiled at me.

"Do they get a guest bedroom?" I asked.

"Yes they do." Mother smiled.

"Thank you for donating, this will greatly help us save money." Kyouya said. Mother nodded.

"I choose… Haruhi!" I pointed at her with the sweetest intentions in the world! My Haruhi was too cute! Blush spread all over her face for some odd reason….

"Then, we will be off. We will see you tomorrow to continue the discussion." Kyouya smiled as they left. Hunny said a "Goodbye!" before he left, and everyone else followed suit, then they left. I looked over at Haruhi, and Haruhi looked over to me. And for some odd reason, those seconds made me realize my feelings for Haruhi are stronger then ever, and blush flooded my cheeks…


	10. The Tenth: Awaken, Old Feelings Part IV

The Tenth: Awaken, Old Feelings! Part Four

"Dear Diary,

Oh God! Today has been a really weird day! I got to meet Tamaki's mother, and now I'm sleeping at her house with Tamaki! Alright, now I'm really stressing out over this. I could make the wrong impression, I could possibly dishonor my family name right now, and I could just get myself shunned by Tamaki's mother! I'm also worried about how I'm going to survive this night. Tamaki and Tamaki's mother are in the rooms right next to mine, and any little ruckus I make could be the end of me. But I havn't been able to write about my day yet, let me try to remember it, a lot of things have happened today, it's in such a rush, today.

First when we arrived in France, Tamaki was jumping around. It was impossible for us to calm him down. So we went to different places around France, and ate at a really nice French restaurant before we went to Tamaki's mother's house. Her house at the countryside is really beautiful, and it's a really cozy place.

The first thing we did there is watch Tamaki and his mother play the piano. They wanted to learn the English version of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", the famous Mary Poppins song. I taught everyone the words in English, and everyone tried to sing with an English accent, but the one thing that really scared me was when I said one verse of the song while Tamaki's mother sang it. It was scary, it just came naturally, that sentence. And now I feel, I thought Tamaki was scared or something as well, since the incident in England when he used that word, it was really a bad thought. To me, seeing Tamaki scared of me, really hurt me inside. But everyone sang, and everyone else had a great time. I had to make sure no one saw my thoughts at the moment, so I smiled, but I did listen to the rest of it and it was funny, all of us singing together was a moment I won't forget for a long time.

So as I heard of the stories Tamaki and his mother were telling us, they were really cute, and I finally see where Tamaki gets a lot of his enthusiasm from, and his ability to recover quickly. The stories were of Tamaki, his mother, his teacher, Hachibee (Tamaki's mother's dog.), 'and all the friends he met in-between'. They were definitely stories that I would expect to come out of Tamaki from the both of them. It was definitely a memory moment for the both of them and new things to tease Tamaki about to the twins. I really enjoyed the stories and we are going to continue with them tomorrow.

By that time it was then decided I'm going to be staying in Tamaki's mother's house, and I'm scared of the consequences. I really hope nothing goes wrong, that I can just sleep, wake up, then join everyone for more stories. But that can't be the case, never with Tamaki, I'm afraid. Please wish me the best of luck as I strive through this night which seems, it may not want to give me the rest I need.

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka"


	11. The Eleventh:Awaken, Old Feelings Part V

The Eleventh: Awaken, Old Feelings! Part Five

'Tonight I just can't sleep…' I thought as I got up out of bed. Something really didn't feel right. Just, something. 'It could possibly be this bed, I am not used to sleeping on this bed. It could be the environment, I'm not used to being in an countryside home like this. Or it could be… is Haruhi in trouble?' I asked myself. I wasn't sure if any of these things were the case, and I needed to know if they were. So I got out of bed as quickly and quietly as I could, and made my way to the guestroom so that I wouldn't wake anyone that was sleeping, I knocked on the guestroom door.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" I whispered to the door. Anything could have happened to her, I was so afraid no one would answer! Someone could have taken her hostage like those people did months ago. This time I would be very much prepared, though. I listened to the door.

I couldn't hear anything. So I opened the door.

"Haruhi…?" I saw a figure sitting on the bed, but the light shone on the body, and it was Haruhi. I rushed to her quietly and hugged her. I felt her head lift up as I put her in this embrace. I let go quickly.

"I was worried about you, Haruhi! I was afraid, because I couldn't sleep, thinking that something happened to you! Oh, I am so glad you're okay!" Feeling Haruhi's flesh made me feel better. I heard Haruhi sigh.

"Senpai…" Haruhi was going to say something that would send me off to bed. I put a finger on her lips and said

"Haruhi, please don't say it. I have a clue that you're going to send me to bed, but I can't sleep. And it seems you can't sleep either." By now I put my finger off her lips.

"No, I wasn't, I was just wondering if you were scared of me… after what I 'said' during the song…" Haruhi trailed off. I looked at her. This was a shock to me. Why would she think I was scared of her? I will never be scared of her with what she's saying she did! Never!

"Why…?" I asked, what she said was of course quite a shock.

"You know, what happened that day in England…"

"I know. There's nothing wrong with it."

"But I thought you would be scared of-" I wouldn't let her finish, as I then put her in a hug again. This time she hugged back, which shocked me even more.

"Tamaki, mind if I tell you something I've been thinking for a long time now…?" she asked me. I nodded and let go, her voice was very serious.

"I thought love was just a really useless emotion that leaves you with nothing, I've found that out already. With my mother gone and you're mother being taken out of the picture, it shows how much love takes all of your possessions, and never gives them back. I always thought that if I ever fell in love, it would be saying that I have been doomed that love would take everything I have, and leave it with nothing. But… this rule seems to be the opposite for you. You always give to other people, and it seems you love the world, and the world seems to notice that luck is on your side. So I've been thinking about it lately, and I realized that, there is a love I do feel, and for that one person, I think they would be so happy if I told him that I loved him. He would seem to be the most wonderful guy I would know. But, Tamaki, I really feel like going back to the old feelings I feel about love and to not step into a new view of this word, this emotion, this thing, that is called… love. Do you know what I should do, Tamaki?" Haruhi said.

I felt my heart breaking into pieces. She loved someone, and it sounded like she was going to be happy with this person, and she was asking me for advice on her own feelings. This was really hard to answer to. Feeling my heartbreak, but my heart was happy that she had found someone to love, and she would be happy with him. I really didn't know what to say, I couldn't speak, I couldn't respond, I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in the middle of two feelings, and yet she was asking me for advice on her feelings when I couldn't control my own feelings. So I stood up tall, drew in a lot of air, and gave her the only advice I could at the moment.

"I say that, the way you were thinking was indeed not the way a person should think. Love is of something the soul craves for often, and the soul craves purity, as well. So think lightly of the manner, and look toward the future, not that everything would be taken from you, it would be that everything is coming to you. Nothing can stop you on your way to success and one step is learning how to manage your life and love steadily. The love that you will get will help you sky rocket through, give you more enthusiasm, and you will soon be top lawyer." I had as much enthusiasm in my voice as I could at the moment, but right now I didn't have much. I saw Haruhi, she looked at me, and smiled.

"Thank you, senpai. I think I can now sleep soundly." She said quietly. I got up, I bowed, and I left the room. I closed the door behind me and rushed to my room, and closed the door. I landed upon my bed, and I wept softly. But I was happy at the same time. But sadness filled me more. This was a strange feeling, that I can't really explain how it feels, of how much it hurts, but yet it makes my heart have joy as well. As I laid there on my bed, I thought. 'This is the night to celebrate Haruhi falling in love, and to weep over my rejection that Haruhi just gave me. It is a time to celebrate, and a time to cry.' I looked out the window and saw the moon, and wondered if there was any person, anyone, who was suffering like I was at this moment. I cried so much, I made myself tired, and I went to sleep in my tears. Waiting for the new day, a day of newly found hope, to fill my senses again.


	12. The Twelfth: Cancel Out, Depression!

The Twelfth: Cancel Out, Depression!

"Dear Diary,

Something was trying to make me feel sad, which I do feel. I don't remember doing anything, I just basically told Tamaki my confession to me loving him last night, which he gave me advice that I didn't really get. But afterwards, I got into bed, and doubted me telling Tamaki this information, secretly, of course. I hid it, sort of. But what if he didn't get it? What if he didn't realize that I was trying to say I loved HIM? This is the one thing that I doubted all day, but I got to spend the whole day with Tamaki. There was an oil spill near Tamaki's mother's countryside house, seeing as there is a natural oil reserve was close by, and a truck spilt its contents close by, too.

As today went by, we had breakfast, and Tamaki didn't seem as talkative as he usually is. This was the first clue that something was wrong. I tried to get it out of him through regular conversation, but it didn't work. For some reason he was sadder then he was before.

I noticed Tamaki was now feeling gloomy. Really gloomy, and I couldn't figure out why. This was really troubling for me, but Tamaki's mother was sleeping in today, too. So, I decided to ask him.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" I asked.

"Nothing." Was all Tamaki told me. I decided to make some tea and some sandwiches for lunch, but I asked Tamaki's mother beforehand (I woke her up) and she told me I could, and she went back to sleep. So, I made some tea, and told Tamaki I made lunch for him. He stood up, and waked to the table, no enthusiasm, nothing that I really knew Tamaki as most of the time. But as he sat down, he moved the table towards me, and the tea I made for myself flew on to all of my left side. I almost screamed in pain, seeing as the tea was piping hot, but I held my mouth and bit on my finger until the need to stop yelling subsided. I had closed my eyes shut during that time, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Tamaki trying to clean me up. He did it silently, and gently. This is why I didn't notice it before. I looked at him after he cleaned me up, and he bowed and went back to his seat.

"Thank you very much, senpai." I smiled. He looked at me, then put his head on the table, and cradled his head with his hands. He started crying, I rushed over—there was something really wrong with him today.

"Tamaki senpai, please tell me what's wrong." I demanded. Tamaki said nothing.

"Tamaki senpai! Please tell me!" I demanded again, he said nothing. I lifted Tamaki's head up. I had to try and do what Tamaki would usually do to a crying girl during Host Club. He always ended up cheering them up.

"Tamaki senpai, I care about you a lot. I want you to be very happy. Your smile to me is like the sun, shining on the earth and giving the earth it's cheery rays of sun. You are the moon in the sky, giving others something to reach for, and something to inspire them. You are the stars, that shine brightly, and gives people hope that the many stars that are up there made it so high, it inspires people that they can do. You are an inspiration, and you are sometimes the guy that keeps me going, even though I just want to stay in bed, and you inspire me to do many things I would never do in the first place. And you sometimes shine so much happiness on me it makes me smile. Please tell me, sun, what makes your rays not shine at all?" I said. That was hard to come up with on the spot, but then again, a bit of Tamaki goes into me every day. Tamaki looked up at me.

"Haruhi…" he hugged me, and I hugged him back. I thought that difficult plan was working.

"Please, Tamaki senpai, tell me what's wrong." I looked him straight in the eyes, and I was serious. This plan had to work.

"I wished you were in love with me." I looked at him. I was amazed by this response, but at the same time, it was what I thought in the first place.

"Then you weren't listening, were you?" I sighed. I hate when people don't listen, and they are ignorant. I saw Tamaki's eyes shoot open.

"Y-you mean…?" he stuttered. This must mean the otaku who my journal who will be sold to by Kyouya, will like this part.

"I mean it." I said.

"Haruhi!!!!" He soon tried to hug me, but I pushed him away before I could.

"B-but Haruhi! You said…"

"I do mean what you're thinking but hold it off for awhile." I said. This will help me get him off my back for awhile about this, hopefully.

"… … alright." He had a smile on his face, though. I think it worked, he is definitely happy now. This made me feel good.

For the rest of the day, we stayed at the house, and Tamaki taught me some French, and we watched some television in French, played board games, and soon after Tamaki's mother woke up, I heard more stories. These ones were even more imaginative then the ones from the day before. The stories really reminded me of a place that I would have went, but I decided not to go too far into the unrecalled depths of my imagination. Too vast and too unexplored for my liking.

As it went on, there were a lot of laughable moments, and a lot of times that were really "sweet", I think I'm becoming like my mother with the vulnerability for cute things now. Afterwards we went to bed in our beds, and the oil spill was cleaned an hour later, it will be expected that the Host Club comes back to take us back. I'll tell Tamaki tomorrow that to him, they were just a dream, and he needs to treat him as such. I'll treat it the same way, as well. Give me luck with dealing with everyone tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka"


	13. The Thirteenth: Nothing to Say

The Thirteenth: Nothing to Say

That day. No, that summer. It was very amazing. I got to hear Haruhi say it… in her own way that she loved me! Or…was it just a dream? I didn't know back then and I still don't know. She seemed to be so… not like the Haruhi I knew, nor like the Haruhi I know now.

The day in France right after the day that seemed like a dream was really unbearable for me. The twins, Hunny, and Mori all suspected that either I was sniffing something I shouldn't have(cocaine? What werre they talking about?) and caused me to go crazy, or I made my dear, sweet Haruhi sniff it. Like I would have done such a thing! I told them they were all crazy! But in there was Kyouya, who said nothing, but I think he believed it really happened. Without me or Haruhi doing anything wrong. I thanked Kyouya afterward for that. Haruhi sat there and watched it all, it looked like she wasn't enjoying it one bit. I wasn't, either. So I went to Haruhi after and tried to make her feel better.

"Haruhi! We can go out to the French restaurant which was really good-" I said before Haruhi said

"No." I was crushed. But then I got back up, knowing I could cheer her up.

"How about we go shopping…"

"No." This depressed me even more. I saw the twins laugh, and I saw Kyouya sigh. But then after that, Haruhi and I grabbed our things and we were leaving. I bid my mother goodbye, and we headed off. We were heading to Japan, and then I heard Kyouya tell us on the plane

"We have to stop this trip." I was astonished. I kept asking him why, and what he told me was

"The jet is going to be constantly used by my father, and I contacted the Hitachiin family, the Haninozoka family, and the Morinoduka family, along with the Suoh family and no one had any jets we can use at the moment. So we must do this whenever a jet opens up, which will hopefully be soon. All of you stay in contact with me if there is a jet available for our use." Was what Kyouya said. I cried. Our trip was going to be over! This was bad! This was the way that ALL of us could be able to get together! Mori and Hunny were going to be busy, the twins were going to have a lot of time with Haruhi, and they'll be busy, and Kyouya and I are also going to be busy being third years! I cried and cried and cried. Hunny senpi put his hand on my shoulder and his words, I will never forget.

"Tamaki, don't worry. We are all going to be together in heart." He smiled, and I looked at him "And besides, we can do this next summer if you all can. Mori and I will be available during the summer!" I looked to Mori, who during that talk, walked over to us, and he nodded. I felt so happy! Maybe the club wasn't going to be separated forever after all! I hugged Hunny senpai, and then I smiled at Mori.

"Thank you both." I said. Both of them nodded.

The trip back to Japan seemed long, very long. I wished I could have went back to France again and stayed with mom… but then I would have no Haruhi, which I felt I needed her. I seemed to need her a lot, and every time I leave the school while Haruhi is still there, it makes my heart ache to leave. I'd been needing Haruhi for quite some time then, and I was wondering when, or if, this would ever stop. I thought about Haruhi constantly while on the plane, since Haruhi was sitting next to Hunny then. Hours later I looked out my window and we were heading down on to a runway. I let out a heavy sigh as I put on my seatbelt. We were finally here, and I thought this was a bad thing, indeed. As we left the airport, Hikaru and I had a heated argument on whose limo she's going in to go home. Haruhi recommended that she go and take a taxi instead, but I made sure she didn't. Sure enough, she ended up in my limo and we were driving off.

As the limo driver went to Haruhi's house, I looked at her and tried to ask her a question.

"Haruhi…" Was all I was able to say before my lips decided not to move. She looked at me, turiing her head from the former position of looking out the window.

"Tamaki, if you need to say something, say it." Haruhi told me. My lips wouldn't move. I tried to say something, my lips wouldn't form to say the words. Haruhi then turned the other way. I couldn't say anything, even when she left the limo when we were right in front of her house, all I could do was wave. And this was a horrible thing I could have done, I knew. I started feeling bad, and I started crying, realizing she'd never like an idiot like me, nor would she even want me as a friend. And I felt so sad. And I felt as if I made the worst mistake in my life. And actually, I did. I found that out years later, though. But it was a really sad night for me.

And for all that time, I thought about Haruhi…


	14. The Fouteenth: Secrets Said Aloud

The Fourteenth: Secrets Said Aloud

"Dear Diary,

Something is deeply wrong with everybody these days, especially this 'around the world' trip is really starting to turn awkward. The trip is now over and I'm back at my own house. I've been starting to calm down and come back to my sane self, which seems to have left me for a while until now. Tamaki's been driving me crazy. I'm glad he's gone and now I look sane… but inside I'm not. I really miss Tamaki too much, or at least, I can say I miss him more then I did before. But Kyouya planned a picnic for all of us two days from now, and that's good that we still spend the day together… I guess… but I still need to go because I'm still part of Host Club. I've got nothing else to talk about, so I am going to bed. Good night.

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka

Dear Diary,

Today was the day the picnic was, and there was not much wrong with it. The food was great, the entertainment was okay, and everyone was happy. Then, before everyone left, Tamaki took me from the group, and whispered in my ear:

"Haruhi. Meet me in front of Ouran High School tomorrow. I must settle the matter that is making me go crazy with you." Tamaki then moved his mouth away from my ear, and then looked into my eyes. After he took a small glance, he ran for it. I don't really know what it meant, and why he told me I had to be with him, but I'll check tomorrow. Something strange is really going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it with Tamaki tomorrow. Thinking about it, I too have to settle something with Tamaki…

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka

Dear Diary,

I'm freaking out right now, I'm happy, and I feel as though something important just flew by me. The strangest things went on today. I met Tamaki at the school today, and I found him, in his Ouran uniform. I was confused of why he was wearing it, and even more confused of why he was wearing it at the high school during our summer break. I asked him why, but then what he did was grab my hand and we walked on to the school grounds. I was scared, wondering if we were going to get caught. But then I remembered Tamaki's father ran the school. So we walked on, and Tamaki started talking to me.

"Haruhi, I've been feeling strange for a really long time, you see… it has to do with you, I noticed." Tamaki said to me. After hearing that, I was scared that Tamaki was going to beat me here… I tried to make him let go, but then he started talking again.

"Don't worry, it's not bad, I don't want to do anything. I just want you to listen. Please." I then stopped. I thought 'Maybe he isn't going to hurt me…' then I remembered when a person leaves themselves unguarded, the attacks start coming in. So I made sure to keep on guard, just in case he does. Tamaki then talked to me again.

"My heart's been beating faster, and harder when I'm with you. Just walking with you like this gets my heart to beat faster. I seem to be feeling sad when I'm not around you, and whenever you touch me, it makes my heart beat even faster then it already is." My feet couldn't move. I was feeling the same way. All the time these days. Then I remembered not to let myself to be unguarded, and tried to get my feet to move, which then they did.

"I enjoyed being with you so much on the trip, that I didn't realize that a day without seeing you would make my heart be swallowed in pain. Haruhi…." He said before he took my other hand and held it. I was tense, and my heart was pounding HARD right then. I almost thought I couldn't take it, and I couldn't be guarded anymore.

"I wanted to tell you this for a very long time, but I never got the courage to. Haruhi, I want to tell you, I love you. I've always loved you, and I realize that I will never stop loving you." Tamaki said.

I stood there for a moment, recalling that time a long time ago, when we went to Tamaki's house for otoro, and we thought we loved each other, or at least for that day I did. Then I realized the feelings weren't true, but I never told anyone, nor did I write it in my journal. I think while we were on that trip, I felt I took a slip into Tamaki's shoes, and I realized all his features. They weren't bad. He was always helping other people out, and he was always happy. I felt on the trip that there are better men out there, but my heart fell for Tamaki. I'm accepting that it did, and I am now trying to see why my heart chose Tamaki. But I'm going to keep on guard anyway. During the trip I followed my heart, not my mind. I'm now going to try to learn to rationalize with my heart and my mind. I answered him softly, telling all that he should have known.

"Tamaki, back, all those months ago when I told you I loved you, I thought about it after dinner, and when I got home I realized that the feeling was false. The summer's trip opened my heart, and for some time, I went with you, following my heart, instead of my mind. And when I think about it now, I did fall in love with you. Tamaki, I love you, I do admit that. But now, I mus-" I was then interrupted when he kissed me on the lips. We separated quickly. He realized what he did and pulled out.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, H-Haruhi! P-please go on! I won't interrupt anymore!" he stuttered. I smiled

"T-t-that's fine. I really didn't need to say anything else after that." I said. Tamaki sighed.

"A-alright, Haruhi… now that we've both said it…" Tamaki's words seemed hesitant.

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow then?" I asked. Tamaki was probably going to say something like that, anyway.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tamaki said cheerfully "Tomorrow night at six?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Thank you, Haruhi! You won't regret this!" Tamaki said right before kissing my cheek. " Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at me. My face was as red as a rose.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Did you ever return that library book?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I haven't." I soon remembered the books I told Tamaki to take back to the library while we were in Italy, but he never got the books from me.

"Then let's go return them! Quick! They may or may not be overdue!" Tamaki grabbed my hand as we ran to his limo which was waiting for us. He put me in the car, then himself, then we left to go to the library. We returned the book, and there were no fines on it. So I went back home and I started writing in my journal. This is the last page of my journal. Thank you diary for having enough pages to write the past year's events in. I guess I'll see who wants it, and I hope this journal then gets a rightful owner.

Sincerely,

Haruhi Fujioka"


	15. Epilogue: In The Future

"And as the days, the weeks, and the years went by, Haruhi and I dated, we became boyfriend and girlfriend after the first few weeks of us dating. We were INSEPRATE-ABLE ever since! After school, we always went on walks through the school gardens, and talked there. I even got Haruhi's Dad's acceptance! I felt so happy!

Years after, Haruhi and I got married! It was such a joyus event! All of my family was there, except the head of the Suoh house died before our wedding. Her Funeral was sad! Anyway, on to happier things. My dad was at the wedding, along with my mother, and the entire Host Club! Haruhi's dad was there along with his friends and Mei-chan! Kassanoda was there too. Our wedding was actually quite small but we picked out a beautiful place! It was a deal I had with her that I got to choose the location, but it would be a small party. So then, we had the most wonderful wedding ever! Haruhi was beeaaauutttiiifffuuulllll! And she looked so cute, too! We had the wedding, and then we danced most of the night away. Then, somehow we end up here in the present. The story is finished, the story of Haruhi, and his Tamaki." Tamaki grinned. The long blonde haired, brown eyed girl clapped.

"That was such a wonderful story, daddy!" the girl clapped.

"I'm glad you thought so Anitonette!" Tamaki said cheerfully as he picked the girl up and gave her a hug. A thirty-year-old woman soon opened the door to the library room.

"Hi Tamaki. Reading the story to Anitonette? Couldn't you have least waited till I got here for me to tell her MY part of the story?" the woman asked

"Ha~ru~hiiiii!" Tamaki put Anitonette down before he ran to Haruhi and hugged her "Haruhi, how lovely you look today! Did you win the case?" Tamaki asked her happily.

"Yes I did. And you're strangling me." Haruhi eyed him. Tamaki soon let go

"Sorry, Haruhi." Tamaki said, feeling sad now. Haruhi looked at him, rolled her eyes, and decided to give him a hug.

"Don't worry about it." She said. She then let go. "At least you could've waited for me to come back to tell her so that we could have BOTH told her the story. You always exaggerate things." Haruhi frowned.

"Oh, but I read your journal entries while I was reading the story!" Tamaki said happily. Haruhi sighed.

"But I want to hear the story again!" Anitonette chirped. Her parents looked at her and smiled. It was very innocent, like a glance they would give there customers at the host club, but this one had a very happier feeling to it, as the story of Tamaki and Haruhi was told, once again.

THE END


End file.
